Electromagnetic pulse bomb
An Electromagnetic Pulse Bomb (or EMP) is a non-lethal, but highly destructive, weapon that emits an electromagnetic pulse that disables all electrical circuitry within a certain radius. After an EMP is detonated, all objects with electrical components within the radius will be rendered inoperative. These objects include, but are not limited to: phone lines, power lines, computers, cars, radar and electronic warfare equipment, electronic flight controls, television/radio equipment, and satellites. Systems working with batteries are not affected. 24: The Game During 24: The Game, a device found onboard a hijacked ship during 24: The Game 7:00am-8:00am was taken into CTU and later activated near the end of 24: The Game 12:00am-1:00pm. The active device detonated an EMP in the CTU destroying the security can com systems and allowing terrorists into the building. The immediate effects of the EMP pulse lasted only two to three minutes but the systems would not be fully operational again for several hours. Day 4 On Day 4], after Paul began reconstructing the deleted files on Marwan's system, McLennan-Forster Head of Security, Dave Conlon said that he may be forced to set off an EMP to prevent CTU from uncovering information proving the company sold arms to terrorists. CEO Gene McLennan's protests that the EMP would cripple the company electronically were quieted by another executive, John Reiss, who said that detonating an EMP would be a better solution than going to prison. When Conlon realized that Paul successfully rebuilt an encrypted file that might contain incriminating evidence against McLennan-Forster, he ran to Marwan's office to intercept the file. Reiss announced that they were forced to use the pulse bomb, but that CTU would probably suspect that Marwan was behind it. He called a technician and ordered the man to activate the EMP. The technician confirmed the activation and told Reiss the EMP would take ten minutes to charge. Meanwhile at CTU, Sarah Gavin noticed that CTU's phone taps for McLennan-Forster were not sticking because of an increase in amplitude. Edgar called Jack's cell phone, but got a message that he was out of range. After calling McLennan-Forster and getting disconnected, Edgar realized that of the cell and land lines around the building were out, but the computers had not been affected yet. Tony sent Jack an electronic message through his system, but when Jack attempted to call CTU he realized that the phones were out. Jack searched McLennan-Forster's files and discovered that the company was developing an EMP as a non-lethal weapon for the military. He saw that the EMP had been activated to detonate, sent Tony a message alerting him of the situation, and left to find and stop the EMP. Jack found the room containing the EMP and disabled the three guards. Using one of the guard's passcards, Jack entered the room and saw that the EMP was fully charged. He pushed against the heavy metal door to the safety chamber and tried to close it. The door began to move slowly, but the EMP detonated before the chamber could close completely. Hidden in an office down the hall, Paul watched as the lights from the surrounding buildings black out. Memorable Quotes * Jack Bauer: We're dealing with an EMP. McLennan-Forster were leading the way in developing a non-lethal weapon for the military. * Paul Raines: What is it? * Jack Bauer: It's an electromagnetic pulse bomb. Once it goes off, everything within its radius that has an electrical component gets fried - lights, cars, computers. Every piece of electronic data just disappears... vanishes forever. References * 24: The Game * Day 4 6:00pm-7:00pm * Day 4 7:00pm-8:00pm Category:Research Files Category:Day 4 Category:Weapons Category:Featured Articles